1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to means for detecting leaks in a pressurized fluid system and, more specifically, to an improved fluid line leak detector.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The present inventor is the inventor of Mooney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,087, issued June 18, 1974. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,087 discloses a fluid line leak detector which includes a casing for being disposed in the fluid line, a poppet valve for controlling the passage of fluid through the casing, and a bypass passageway for allowing a small amount of fluid to bypass the poppet valve. A blocking member is provided in the casing downstream of the poppet valve for preventing the poppet valve from fully opening in the event of a leak in the fluid line downstream of the casing. More specifically, a "water wheel" is coupled to the blocking member and is associated with the discharge end of the bypass passageway for moving the blocking member to the blocking position in the event of a leak downstream of the bypass passageway. The present invention is an improvement of the 3,817,087 patent and is not disclosed or suggested thereby.